


Canines and Roses

by Kozurou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gangs, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kozurou/pseuds/Kozurou
Summary: Kenma Kozume clearly knew that this schoolyear will be a total mess after attracting the most dangerous delinquent of the campus, Kuroo Tetsurou.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm an amateur writer here. To be honest, I'm completely unfamiliar to this platform. Please bare with me and my underated writing skills. Feel free to point out my mistakes. Thank you.

"Honey, why are you still up?" The woman asked her son after opening his bedroom's door. She raised a brow when she saw him wide awake, playing on his computer.

The boy with blond hair and dark roots, who was too focused winning his rank game, jolted in surprise when he heard his mother's voice. He looked at her, and shifted his sight back to his game. He hummed, "I'll go to bed after this, mom."

The woman gave him an unsatisfied face, crossing her arms against her chest as she leaned on the door frame. "Hey, I know your tricks too well, Kozume. You won't take any sleep if I leave, and for the nth time, you'll end up as a zombie again."

"Trust me this time, mom." His sharp golden cat-like eyes expertly scanned the screen, both hands were busy pressing the keys and clicking the mouse. He grumbled under his breath when he heard the announcer's voice stating his comrade's death. "I'll sleep after this game."

She hummed, before heaving a sigh. She strode towards her son and ruffled his long hair, "I hope you'll understand about my leave for three months. Because of your late father, I don't have a choice but to run the company overseas. Now that tomorrow's your first day at your new school, I won't be by your side for a while. Are you sure you'll be okay? I can cancel your enrollment and we'll move to Australia."

Kenma glanced at her, and said: "I'll be fine, mom. You're worrying too much, it's just three months. I can manage myself."

Hearing her son's words, she couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her face. She whole-heartedly laughed, showering his head with kisses. "Oh, Kozume, you've grown! I'm so proud of you, my child!"

Kenma groaned, pink dusted his pale cheeks. He listened to her enthusiasm for an entire minute as he occupied himself with his game at the same time. When she was done, she propped her chin on top his head and watched his play.

She added, "Don't worry, I'll drive you to school tomorrow, and I'll go straight to the airport afterwards. I've hired two maids to accompany you while I'm gone. They're guaranteed to be harmless. I hope the three of you will get along because when I interviewed them, they're clearly honest and responsible. They'll take care of you on behalf of my absence."

"What if they're criminals in disguise? What if the house get robbed, can they even protect themselves?" He questioned.

"Of course!" She chirped, "They can defend our properties, the house, you, and theirselves. Have I mentioned to you? They're also fighters."

"What?"

"Kozume, you heard me."

"I know, I'm just surprised, mom." He uttered, yawning when the word 'victory' displayed on his screen. He exited the game and properly shut off the computer. "I'm going to bed now."

His mother stepped aside for him to walk towards his bed. Kenma dropped his petite body on the soft mattress, his face was against a pillow as he laid there like a starfish. The woman approached him and left a gentle pat on his back, "I know you're tired, imagine you're up until midnight. Have a rest, son."

"Yes. Night, mom." He said in a muffled voice.

She grinned, "Good night, honey."

—

"Sweetie, rise and shine!" Kenma's mother joyfully exclaimed, opening his room's window and curtains. Sunlight invaded the dark place, it's rays hit the sleeping boy's face that made him stir. 

"Ugh..." He complained, rolling on the bed and resumed his slumber. He suddenly screamed when his thick warm blanket was pulled away from him. Cold breeze of his airconditioner embraced his body, which made him quivering early in the morning. "Mom! Give that back!" 

She laughed, shaking her head in disagreement. She began to fold the blanket, neatly. "Go downstairs and get ready for your first day of school, I baked several of your favorite applepies."

Upon hearing his beloved applepies, Kenma couldn't help but to open his eyes and sit up. His long hair was disheveled, sticking to different kinds of places. He blinked a couple of times to brush away the drowsiness, rubbing his eyes. "Is... is that the sun?" 

His mother stifled her laughters, "Silly. Now, now, stop wasting your time. Your uniform is inside the bathroom, I've also prepared your bath. _And_! Don't even think about continuing your sleep at the bathtub, it's dangerous." 

Kenma deadpanned, standing up from his bed. He yawned, stretching his body as he exited his room. "Alright, copy that, copy that." 

Mrs. Kenma helplessly giggled to herself, completely amused with her son's personality. "That kid." 

—

Kenma gaped his mouth, taking in a breath. He groaned, leaning his back on the car's seat in boredom. He fiddled with his necktie, in which he failed to tie earlier without his mother's help, frowning because he found it uncomfortable to wear. His mother, who was driving infront, glanced at the rearview mirror to see her son having a problem with his tie. 

"Do I need to fix that again, honey?" She asked.

The boy scowled, "No, it's just so uneasy to have this. It felt like I'm a collared pet."

"Oh, dear," She chuckled. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it sooner."

Kenma exhaled, letting go of the necktie and resumed to rest. He tilted his head backwards, and released a huff. "Atleast I like the black blazer. Anyways, when will the maids slash fighters start their job?" 

Mrs. Kenma hummed, "They should be in the house before you could even go back home after your classes. And oh, they're older than you, pay respect. You're also not allowed to date them."

Kenma grumbled under his breath, mentally rolling his eyes. "Dating is out of my league, mom. It'll only waste my time."

"Goodness, games really place first, huh?" 

"Uh-huh." 

"As expected." She cackled, slowing down the car as it stopped in front of a gate. Kenma whined, hanging his bag on his back. He placed a kiss on his mother's cheek and looked out of the window to see the enormous and exquisite structure of the school. He pushed open the back door and got out.

Mrs. Kenma held back her threatening tears, sending her son a flying kiss. "Oh my boy, call me if anything happens. I'll immediately fly back to Japan if you got hurt or bullied again, okay? Don't hesitate to tell me, sweetie." 

Kenma faintly bobbed his head up and down, flashing her a genuine smile. "Okay, have a safe trip, mom." 

She returned the kind gesture, "Have a good day, Kozume." 

The boy stood outside of the tall gates for a while as he watched his mother's car drove away from him. When it was out of his sight, he let out a tired sigh as he twirled around, facing another hell of his life. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the hell.

"Alright, class!" The teacher exclaimed, entering the door and went straight to his table. Kenma quietly walked after him, head was low and refused to even look at them.

The rowdy classroom halted, the boys who were fighting and trying to pick up a fight stared infront to see their old teacher with an unknown boy beside him. All of them snickered, letting go of their classmates' collars and sat down. One of the students threw a crumpled paper at the teacher, gaining some laughters from the others. Kenma saw it and felt bad for the adult.

"Here's your new classmate," The man announced, referring to the puddinghead. "He's Kenma Kozume, and I want you all to be nice to him."

"Pfft!" Someone stifled a laugh, making Kenma to raise his head and look for it's owner. When he saw him, he knew he's not a good guy. Green mohawk, nose piercings, tattoos on his neck and arms, uniform blazer was wrapped on his waist, necktie undone, and a dark aura surrounding him. He was sitting down with his feet on top of his desk, definitely disrespectful. "If I wasn't mistaken, this is a private academy for boys. Why is a girl like her in this place?"

Once again, the room was filled with laughters. Kenma's golden cat-like eyes examined his new classmates, and found out that they're all wearing improper clothes. Most of them seemed to be dangerous, a den full of lions. They were clearly delinquents, who can't even respect their teacher. Kenma knew he was put in a room lurking with bullies and people that could hurt him. Yet somehow, he remained calm and calculated, the insult doesn't affect him at all. Kenma glanced at the teacher, and saw him quiver. Even the elder where afraid of his students, that just proven the cruelness of his new classmates.

The teacher cleared his throat, "He's a boy, Tiger."

The guy, who was called Tiger, snorted. "How can you prove that?"

Silence hovered over the atmosphere, sweat trickled down the teacher's forehead as he still don't know what to reply. Tiger gazed at them like a predator ready to pounce on it's prey, and everyone knew he's showing the new student his dominance and how the classroom was ruled by him. Yet Kenma turned a blind eye and pretended to not see Tiger's threatening look as he bowed his head, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Kenma Kozume. A boy."

The teacher secretly sent him a thankful glimpse before clapping his hands, "Alright, let's start the discussion!" He craned his neck to give Kenma a smile, "You can sit wherever you want."

Kenma faintly nodded, cat-like eyes spotted a vacant chair near the blackboard. He dismissed the class' heated glares as he strode towards his desk, putting down his bag on the ground and sat down. The teacher opened his book and picked up a chalk. He started to teach them the lessons, the puddinghead attentively listened to him as he wrote some of it on his notebook. He held back the yawns that attempted to escape from his mouth, immediately yearning to get out of the school and go back to their house to play games.

He stared at the classroom's wallclock and quietly sighed, whispering: "I wanna go home."

—

"Hey, new kid!" A loud voice screamed right beside Kenma's ear, which made him jump in shock. 

Kenma, who happens to be taking a nap, lifted up his head from his table and saw a couple of his classmates surrounding him. He rubbed his eyes to wash away the sleepiness, and sucked in a breath. Tiger smirked, grabbing his blond hair without any warning. The smaller boy winced in pain. 

"I'm starving, go buy me food." He ordered, his clutch tightened more. He glanced at his friends, and chuckled. "And also my buddies, they're hungry too."

His friends laughed, nodding their heads in agreement. "Yeah, yeah!" 

Tiger glared down at him, "You looked really rich, you don't mind buying us food, right?" 

Kenma innerly clicked his tounge, a little bit pissed because his nap was ruined. He was doing nothing but sleep on his place and these guys would come to destroy his peaceful time. He knew they're here for trouble if he didn't do what they want, they're just waiting for him to make a mistake so they could hit him with a reason. And Kenma was too out of energy to protest, he eventually agreed. "Okay."

Tiger and his friends cheered, giving each other a high-five. The delinquent with a green mohawk harshly let go of Kenma's hair and patted his head. "Good girl, good girl."

Kenma didn't say anything and stood up, departing the classroom as he heard their ridiculed laughters. He calmly took his steps, hands were stuffed inside his pockets as he held his leather wallet. 

—

"Get out of my fucking way!" Tiger shouted, pushing Kenma on the side as he made through the crowd. Kenma wasn't able to prepare himself from the impact and he fell on the ground, the students that were able to see the scene made fun of him. Some of the guys that were also bullied felt bad for the transfer student for being a target. "Watch where you're going, new kid."

Tiger and his friends cackled, shot him their middle fingers before walking ahead. It was already the end of the day and the students of Black Academy were making their exits. The nerds and weak ones were left behind in the classroom, it's either making their bullies' homeworks or doing their cleaning duties for them. Nevertheless, Kenma was brought to an evil place where the strong ones could step on others that easily. There's no justice, show them how strong you are or you'll get trampled on by them. On Kenma's view, he could tell that he's already marked as a weak person due to his feminine and small figure. And the fact that he never fights back nor complain. 

Kenma expressionlessly stood up, dusting off his pants as if nothing happened. He exhaled, getting more tired as he walked. His day has been stressful due to Tiger who made sure that there's no chance for him to even have a blink of nap. He and his friends also wasted half of Kenma's allowance, commanding him to buy breads and other foods from the canteen time to time. It's no problem, though, his card was full of it. But the thought of his mother's hardwork ending up as his bullies' benefits made him angry somehow. Even so, Kenma had no choice but to do what they want, he don't really like violence because it'll cost plenty of his energy. As long as his mother don't know about this, it's okay. Kenma doesn't want to make her worry, that's why he'll keep it a secret from her. 

The puddinghead stepped out of the building, not budging a little bit after getting pushed by a lot of students. Kenma didn't bother giving them any attention as he yawned, his hand covering his agaped mouth. He was quietly walking at the pathway heading to the main gate when he heard someone sobbing in the area. Due to the cat's curiosity, Kenma went to search for it's source and found a boy in his age crying his eyes out behind a tall tree. When the unknown boy heard someone's footsteps, he looked up to see the puddinghead with teary eyes. To be honest, Kenma don't know what to do in this kind of situation. He don't know how to comfort or make someone feel better. So to lift the awkwardness away from the air, Kenma helplessly scratched his cheek and asked: "A-are you okay?" 

The boy slowly shook his head, sniffing back his fallen snot. "T-t-they took my m-money... and b-beat me up..."

"But why?" 

"I d-d-don't know..." The boy wailed. "I w-was saving it for s-something by w-working on a part-time j-job and it's all g-gone now..."

Kenma offered his hand, and monotonously said: "Let's get you to the clinic first to check your injuries."

The boy bit his busted lip, bobbing his head up and down. He reached for Kenma's hand and stood up with his help. Soon enough, they went back inside the school, avoiding the bullies to lessen trouble. Kenma listened to the slightly taller boy, asking himself of why would he help some crying stranger on his way back to his house to play? 

—

"Yamaguchi, they did it again?" The silver-haired doctor softly asked, gesturing them to sit at one of the beds inside the small clinic. 

Yamaguchi, the crying boy that Kenma have found earlier, meekly nodded. He sat on top of the bed, and continued tearing up. He hiccuped, "W-what am I going to do now?"

The doctor sighed, approached him and engulfed him in a hug. He caressed his hair, and muttered, "Don't worry, everything's going to be fine. Let's treat your wounds first."

Yamaguchi agreed, breaking off their embrace and took off his blazer. He lifted up his white shirt and showed them his bruise-filled stomach. The doctor gasped in horror, while Kenma still had his mouth shut, watching the scene from the corner of the room. 

"Oh goodness! What have they done to you?!" The older male cried in shock, fetching the first aid kit. "They're really heartless, aren't they?" 

"W-what am I going to do? T-t-the money was suppose to buy our apartment. Kei is coming back s-soon..." Yamaguchi sobbed. "He'll get angry, and w-worse, h-h-he'll be in danger."

"Shh, don't think about those negative things, Yamaguchi. It'll all be fine." The doctor said, comforting him. He began to put disinfectant on his wounds before wrapping them with a bandage. "You and your boyfriend will buy your own place and live together. Be strong for him, it's only a matter of time before he comes back."

"I... I g-g-guess you're right, Sugawara-san..." Yamaguchi mumbled, wiping away his tears. "All of this for Kei." 

"That's the fighting spirit, dear!" The doctor, Sugawara Koshi, cheered with a large dazzling smile. 

And then it hit Kenma, Yamaguchi was his classmate who happens to sit infront of him. How couldn't he realize it sooner? It must've been because his mind was blank during class and add Tiger and his friends making him go out of the classroom every minute to buy them food. There's no time for him get to know his classmates and their faces, but Kenma was able to see Yamaguchi's when he turned around to give him a welcoming smile. He didn't know that he's getting bullied to this extent, poor boy. Then, his savings were meant for an apartment to live in with his boyfriend? Kenma felt sorry for Yamaguchi, he really seemed to be a genuine good guy. He completely don't deserve this treatment. 

Kenma stood up from the stool, and strode towards Yamaguchi and Sugawara. Sugawara noticed him and shot him a kind grin, "Hello, thank you for bringing him here. I've never seen you before, are you new?" 

The puddinghead nods, "Yes, sir."

"H-he's my classmate..." Yamaguchi stated, shyly. 

"Yes, I'm his classmate, Kenma Kozume. It's nice to meet you." He introduced, bowing his head. He took out his wallet from his pocket and gave it to the freckled boy. He saw Yamaguchi's stunned expression and turned around to leave. "It's yours now, make sure they won't steal it from you again." 

When Kenma was out of their sight, Yamaguchi and Sugawara came back to their senses. Yamaguchi panicked, "I-i-it's mine now?" 

Sugawa's stupefied face became gentle as he patted his shoulder, "He's a nice kid, Yama."

Tears once again gathered in his puffy eyes, his orbs widened in disbelief when he saw what's inside the wallet. Sugawa peeked and had the same reaction. It was packed with money. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kenma arrived in front of his house, his energy was completely drained after walking his way back. He remembered giving all of his money to his crying classmate and was unable to ride the bus. He don't want to go back to school and withdraw his wallet, he already gave it and there's no way he'll take it back. At Least he helped Yamaguchi have enough cash to buy an apartment with his boyfriend.

Thinking about it now, the pudding head let out a yawn as he entered the door. Helping someone isn't bad after all, it's actually quite refreshing. He don't regret doing it, though. His money had went into good hands, and not to someone cruel like Tiger and his minions.

Kenma was cut off from his thoughts when he smelled something delicious in the air. He quietly strode towards their kitchen, and saw two women preparing the dinner. They must be the maids his mother was talking about. They don't look bad, in fact, they're both stunning in their own ways. Kenma silently observed them as they worked, taking in their detailed features. But when he was halfway through, one of them directly walked towards him which brought shock to the male.

"Welcome home, young master. You must be tired, we've made you something to eat." The obviously older woman informed with a blank yet beautiful face.

Kenma was weirded out with the name, to be honest. It was too formal, and he don't like formalities. He groaned, heading to one of the wooden chairs and sat down. "Just call me Kenma."

"Then, Kenma-kun," The other girl called his name, placing a huge bowl of noodles infront of him. He looked at her, and examined. This one have a short yellow hair, while the other have a long black hair. "I'm Yachi."

Kenma nodded, picking up his spoon. "Thank you."

"Y-you're very welcome!" Yachi stuttered, pink dusted her cheeks.

"Kenma, give me your uniform after eating. I'll wash them." The other one said, who was now cleaning the kitchen counter with a clean rug. She faced them with a faint smile, and bowed her head a little. "My name's Kiyoko. It's nice to finally meet you."

The pudding head sent her a nod, and began to eat. Later on, Yachi was happily chatting with Kenma even though his replies are short and energy-saving. While the two were talking and getting to know each other more, Kiyoko was washing the boy's uniforms after he changed into his usual thick sweatshirts and sleeping pants. Kenma notified Yachi that he'll go inside his bedroom now, and so he stood up and strode upstairs. The short-haired girl soon followed Kenma and found him already playing on his computer. The boy dismissed her as he focused leveling up, not giving a single care when she took a wooden stool and sat beside him.

"Ma'am told us that you love games." Yachi smiled, watching his gameplay with amusement.

Kenma's sharp eyes professionally examined the game, and responded: "Yeah, I do."

"You're really good, I admit." She praised, pursing her lips. "Anyways, starting tomorrow, I'll drive you to school and will also pick you up. Is it fine to you, Kenma-kun?"

"Yeah," Kenma slightly bobbed his head up and down, "That'll save me energy."

Yachi laughed, "It's settled, then."

—  


  


"Thank you for the delicious food, Kiyoko-san!" Yachi happily showed her gratitude, a blush appeared on her face at the same time.   


  


The corners of Kiyoko's lips curved upwards, patting her head. "Be safe, both of you."  


  


It was a new day, the large house was now lively with the additional people. The two women woke up early to work. Yachi swept the house while Kiyoko made breakfast for the three of them, and soon enough, Yachi went to the boy's bedroom to fetch him up. It was pretty hard to pull him out of his thick blankets but she have managed to make him leave his room. Kenma groggily took a bath, dressed himself up, and joined the duo at the dining table. The two women merrily chatted, and as expected, Kenma ignored them as he continued eating his food. It only took a nick of time before they were done, Yachi and the male stood up from their chairs, ready to depart.   


  


"Don't be so lonely while I'm away, Kiyoko-san!" Yachi teased, giggling.   


  


Kiyoko scoffed, "Yeah, sure."  


  


Not long enough, the blonds walked out of the house and entered Kenma's car. Kenma, who remained quiet and lazy as he played something on his phone, technically sat on the backseat and let her handle the wheel. The vehicle left the garage and ran on the road, heading to the puddinghead's new school. She turned on the radio and sang together with the music, glancing so often at the rearview mirror to see him still occupied with his device.   


  


"How's yesterday, Kenma-kun?" She asked, trying to start a conversation.   


  


Kenma shot her a quick look before going back to his game, he stoically replied, "Fine."  


  


She hummed, "Mrs. Kenma have mentioned the reason why you were transferred to another school. She told us that you're getting bullied by a lot of students. Don't hesitate telling us if the same thing's happening to you in your new school, I won't think twice teaching them a lesson."  


  


Kenma lowly chuckled, "No one's bullying me."  


  


Yachi released a relieved breath, laughing afterwards. "That's good, that's g-good! We're just making sure you're safe, we couldn't afford you getting hurt. It's not just our job, but we also found you interesting and kind, Kenma-kun. Don't be shy telling us your problems, we can help you."  


  


Kenma nodded, "Thanks."  


  


Yachi cackled, and let go of their exchange of words. They didn't talked after that, and only the sound of the radio remained booming inside. Soon enough, Yachi stopped the car near the familiar gate and took a glimpse of him as he climbed out. She rolled down the passenger seat's window, "What time are you leaving school?"  


  


"I'll call you." He informed.  


  


"No," She said. "Uhm, I'll be here an hour earlier before the last class ends. Is that okay?"   


  


Kenma lazily bobbed his head up and down, and faced her with his back. "You didn't do a background check on me, didn't you?"   


  


Yachi puzzledly stared at his retreating back, not having any speck of idea about his words. He's right, though. She never thought of that from the first place because she thought it's unnecessary. But why would he say that?   


  


—  


  


"H-hey..." Yamaguchi greeted as soon as he saw Kenma enter the front gates. He have been waiting there the entire time for him. He awkwardly scratched his cheek with a bandage on it when the shorter male stopped and gazed at him. "A-about yesterday... I c-c-couldn't accept the money that you gave me. I-it's too much."  


  


Kenma shifted his eyes from him and resumed walking. "It's yours, don't bother giving it back to me."   


  


Yamaguchi panicked, tailing behind him. "But what about y-you?"  


  


"Don't mind me."   


  


"Are you sure?"   


  


"Hn." Kenma nods, sticking his hands inside his pockets together with his phone. The two of them strode towards their room, clearly knowing that they're stepping inside the same hell as yesterday. But Yamaguchi was afraid that it'll be worse than before.   


  


As Kenma opened the sliding door, a huge crumpled paper landed on his face. He halted in surprise, yet his expression stayed empty. Yamaguchi nervously stood behind him, mentally cursing the bullies for starting too early in the morning. When Tiger and his friends saw the two of them together, they snickered.   


  


"You a fag now, new kid?" The boy with a green mohawk questioned, making the whole class laugh with the insult.   


  


Yamaguchi lowered his head in shame, hearing those hurtful names again. Kenma ignored all of them and went straight to his table to sit. The boy with freckles have decided to do the same and dismissed their new batch of bullying, settling down to his chair. Tiger and the rest of the class were disappointed for not having any reactions from the transferee. And because of that, they began planning something evil to let Kenma know his place. He should know who's boss in this room, his stoic personality was getting through their nerves. He kept acting like what they're doing to him was nothing, he seemed to not care if someone stepped on him. He's not like the same prey they've been targeting, he's something that they couldn't point out. Kenma was completely weak and feeble, he's just an easy victim. It should be simple.   


  


Not noticing their piercing glares, Kenma let out a yawn. He glanced at the wallclock and discovered that he still have three minutes to take nap. He laid his head on top of his folded arms, eyelids shutting down as he sighed in contentment. Yamaguchi glanced behind him and saw the sleeping puddinghead, a small smile appeared on his face. The boy was indeed strange, he never made a move that'll waste his energy. He's always conservative and lazy, which isn't surprising anymore. It must be his nature.   


  


Later on, the chaotic classroom died out as a strict-looking teacher came in. An angry look was imprinted on her face, signing the boys not to mess with her because it'll be disastrous. When the lectures started, as usual, Kenma wrote down some important details because he was too tired to write everything. The teacher's words entered his ear and would exit on the other like it's nothing but air. Throughout the classes, a couple of papers were thrown at the back of his head. But he never gave them attention and let the boring day flow like a river. Without realizing it, it's already breaktime as the last teacher left the classroom.   


  


Kenma's sharp cat-like eyes watched some of his classmates near the boy sitting in front of him, making him buy food at the canteen and laugh their ass off as Yamaguchi scurried off like an obedient puppy. He internally rolled his eyes at them, not liking their attitudes even one bit. The puddinghead was about to go back sleeping when a big hand slammed his table, the banging sound gathered everyone's attention.   


  


Tiger devilishly grinned at him, his friends stood behind him. "Hey, new kid. Buy us food again."  


  


Kenma deadpanned, "I have no money."  


  


Tiger immediately gripped his collar, his face stern. "Buy us food."  


  


"Did you even heard what I've said?" Kenma asked, clutching at his wrist. "I have no money."  


  


A vein popped out on Tiger's forehead, his free hand clenched into fist as he punched Kenma's cheek. Being weak as he was, Kenma easily fell off from his chair and landed on the floor. Everyone looked at the scene with satisfied reactions, witnessing another prey getting beaten up by the infamous Tiger.   


  


"You dare talk back to me, you fucking bitch?" Tiger growled, sending a painful kick on Kenma's stomach several times. "Do you even know who I am? I'm Tiger! One of this school's strongest predators! What I say, you do it without hesitation, got it? Got it?!"   


  


Kenma groaned, failing to protect his stomach. The guy was aiming for his tummy, and he was sure it'll create dark bruises because of the pressure. After a minute of beating, Tiger crouched down to flick his forehead. "Do you get it, bastard?"   


  


Kenma weakly nodded, giving pleasure to Tiger as he saw him submit. Tiger stood up, and gestured Kenma to leave. "It's great that you finally knew who's superior. Come back with our food, or else you'll have worse."  


  


The petite boy slowly rose up, a trickle of blood escaped from the corner of his mouth as he held his stomach. Hurt was etched on his face as he made his way out of the place, closing the sliding door behind him. A second after, he heard their laughters.   


  


"Ah." Kenma dragged the word as he shiftlessly wiped away the blood on his lips with his thumb, golden eyes glinting with mischief. The hurtful look on his face was quickly washed away and his usual blank face took over, as if he was just pretending all of it from the start. "So troublesome."  


  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I doing it right? Looool.

Kenma grumbled under his breath, wanting to go out of this school and head home to play games. Currently, he's on his way back to the classroom after fetching food for the self-proclaimed predator. Good thing he saw Yamaguchi carrying plenty of canned drinks on his journey, asking him if he could borrow some money from him. The freckled boy gladly agreed, saying it's no problem and it was his money from the beginning. Kenma bought several breads for Tiger and his friends, hoping that they'd like it and they would eventually leave him alone to sleep.

He remembered that they won't be having a teacher on the next subject, leaving the time vacant for the students to laze around. For Kenma, it'll be the perfect time for him to have a slumber and rest, but knowing that the classroom was filled with fiends, he threw away the idea and couldn't help but to groan. There's no chance for him to sleep, Tiger and the rest of the class would probably bother him. He don't actually get this school, students are running wild and teachers don't even care. The boys are free to beat each other up, even if the teachers could see it, they wouldn't do anything and turn a blind eye. It's really strange, but Kenma doesn't give two shits as he only care about games.

The hallway was full of students, may it be in groups, duos, and some were alone like him. Kenma ignored the mocking laughters that they threw directly at him, shrugging them off like dusts. News spread fast, people quickly knew he's a target.

"Hinata boke! Come back here, give me my milk!"

"No way, no way! Bakageyama, give me my steaming buns first!"

"How could I fucking give it to you if you're running away from me, boke?!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Quiet down, kids! We're in the hallway!"

"Bokuto-san, you're as noisy as them, to be honest."

"AGAASHEEEE!"

Kenma sighed, trying to block away the noisy chatters from the students as he slothfully walked. All he wants was to go home and lock himself up in his room to play games, but why would he suffer here? Maybe it's a good idea if he agreed to his mother's suggestion to move in Australia, maybe he'd just hire a private tutor to teach him and he'd still stay in his house. Ah, regrets are really in the end.

"Hinata boke, watch out!"

Kenma was cut off from his train of thoughts when he felt someone crash to him. Not able to react fast, his body and someone's fell on the ground. His vision swirled once he landed, something liquid poured on his head and uniform. Kenma groaned, closing his eyes and was about to go to sleep when the body removed themselves on his back.

"Oh goodness! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to ran into you!" Someone's voice apologized, a lot of footsteps hurriedly walked towards them.

"Boke, what the hell did you do?!"

"Akaashi, is he dead?"

"No, Bokuto-san, he looks like sleeping."

Kenma found out that it was 'Hinata' who ran into him, who happens to have 'Bakageyama's' milk and poured it onto him as they collided. 'Bokuto' was clearly one of the noisy gang, and only 'Akaashi' was the normal one at the four of them. That must be the situation he was in right now, the bread that he was carrying earlier was scattered on the floor. Everyone was puzzled, he wasn't moving nor standing up. The students that were able to witness the scene were silenced as they saw who they were, and chose to not utter anything to avoid their anger.

"Are you okay?! Please answer me, you're not dead, right?" Kenma heard Hinata's worried voice, but he remained laying on his stomach.

"Fine." The puddinghead muttered as he discovered that the liquid that soaked his entire hair and uniform was milk. He innerly growled in dismay, he forgot to bring another set of his uniform. Now that he thinks about it, maybe it's his chance to go home and use the situation as an excuse.

"He's crystal clear not fine, he's wet with milk." Akaashi stated.

"What should I do?!" Hinata started to panic.

"Why do you always make trouble for us, boke?" Kageyama asked, frowning.

"It's your fault, if you didn't stole my buns, maybe I won't be running away with your milk!" Hinata barked.

"And now it's my fault? Don't you think it's you being a natural dumbass for this to happen?" Kageyama retorted.

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down, kids." Bokuto interfered.

"Why don't we make him stand up first? Maybe he had hit his head, it'll be a problem." Akaashi suggested, picking up the breads that were idle on the ground. "Do you feel any pain, sir?"

Kenma grumbled, "Home."

"Home? Do you wanna go home?" Hinata questioned.

"Oi, what's happening here?" A new voice joined the conversation. Kenma felt the sudden tense in the air when everyone became silent. Even the noisy Bokuto and Hinata didn't say something funny, they all zipped their mouths. The silence was only lifted up in the air when the bell rang, indicating the students that break time is finally over and it's time for them to go back to their respective classrooms. Kenma heard rushed footsteps running away from them, leaving the group alone in the hallway.

"Hinata ran into someone and accidentally poured milk on him." Akaashi explained the situation to the new comer.

"I didn't mean to!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Youths really are troublesome." The deep voice commented. "Then, why isn't he standing up? Did he crack his head or something?"

"I'm fine." Kenma mumbled, sighing in contentment as he arranged his sleeping position, looking like a starfish on the floor.

"Are you sure? Your entire being is covered in milk." Akaashi told him the truth, in which he heedlessly gave any attention.

"Oi, what're you guys still doing here? Go back to your classes." The guy strictly commanded, his voice was firm. "I'll take care of him."

"Okay!" Bokuto and Hinata celebrated.

"Uh, can we have the breads?" Kageyama awkwardly questioned, pouting his lips as he unconsciously looked angry that made Hinata laugh.

Kenma faintly nodded, bringing joy to the three noisy men. Soon enough, he heard their footsteps fading away from his position. Now that he's alone, he can finally relax and sleep truly. But happy moments are meant to be ruined when a pair of hands pulled him up from the ground. The puddinghead opened his eyes and met a stunning handsome face right infront of him. The other boy was lifting him up in the air with hands under his armpits, making him look like a cat that was getting picked up by it's owner.

The other male smirked, "What a pretty face."

Kenma shot him a glare, "Put me down."

"Now that you've said that," He spoke with his deep voice. He placed Kenma on his shoulder, carrying him like a sack of potatoes. "I'm gonna do the opposite."

Kenma sluggishly hang his body on the stranger's shoulder, closing his eyelids again. He yawned, and thought that this guy would do the exact opposite of the things that he says. "Then carry me as long as you want."

The guy chuckled, his hand was securely holding Kenma's thin waist as he began to walk. "That's what I'm doing."

Kenma released a groan, "Where are we going? I'm already late."

"You're really going back to your classroom with that appearance? Not just that, but your body will sure be uncomfortable with dried milk sticking to your skin." He responded, slightly pinching the boy's waist.

A small squirm escaped Kenma's lips, blush crept towards his cheeks when he realized that his act was unbelievably embarrassing. He growled in shame, doing the same to the guy, but much painful. Kenma heard his laughters, and couldn't help but to scrunched up his nose. "Aren't you suppose to cry in pain?"

The male shook his head, his another hand purposely slapped Kenma's bum. "The noise that you made seconds ago was really adorable, kitten."

"That's sexual harrassment, let go of me now." Kenma mumbled.

"Oh, come on, I'm helping you."

"Yeah, by carrying me like some sort of sack, calling me pet names, invading my private space, and your hands won't even behave properly. Thanks, so much appreciation, sir." Kenma sarcastically said, secretly rolling his eyes.

The guy cackled, unaffected from his sarcasm. "You know what, I like you already."

"Hn."

"Don't worry, I'll tell your teachers that this is an emergency, it should be enough to save you from their punishments." He continued, sensing that Kenma have stopped talking. "We're going to my place and I'd voluntarily offer you a nice bath. Isn't it nice?"

Kenma could only groan, receiving another fit of laughters from the unknown boy.

—  


  


Kenma exhaled in delight, scent of apples invaded his nostrils ever so often. His head rested on the bathtub, the warm and bubbly water engulfed him for almost thirty minutes since he entered the luxurious bathroom. His body was in peace, it felt like heaven taking this kind of bath, it's unsurprisingly relaxing.   


  


After he was picked up by the handsome stranger who happens to be his schoolmate, they somewhat reached a hallway's deadend. But it wasn't what it looks like, the guy touched something on the empty wall which made the mysterious door appear out of nowhere. They went inside, and Kenma saw the iron wall close behind them before he was brought down to his feet. The same taller guy told him to take a bath as he pointed another door to him, explaining to him that it was the bathroom.   


  


And now, Kenma have decided to finally get out of the tub and dress up because he might catch a cold due to the cold temperature of the place. Walking across the wide bathroom naked, the puddinghead opened the cabinet that the guy told him and took out a bathrobe. He leisurely wore the thick cloth, lazily tying the belt into a knot. He eventually got out of the door and instantly saw him standing right in front of his face.   


  


The boy grinned, handing him a new set of uniform. "Your uniform is still wet, good thing I have a lot of that. Although I'm sure it's bigger than your size, I think it'll work."   


  


Kenma looked up at him through his long eyelashes, and took the uniform. He turned around to go inside the bathroom again and whispered his gratitude, "Thanks."   


  


Kenma removed the robe and changed into the boy's uniform, unconsciously inhaling his scent on the clothes. It smelled like a mixture of forest, mint, and musk. The fragrant was indeed manly, but somewhat comforting. When he was done, he walked out and found him watching a horror movie at the gigantic flat screen television attached on the wall. Taking his time standing at his spot, he examined the place with his sharp golden cat-like eyes.   


  


The room was really spacious, the walls were painted black and the floor was made of woods. There's no window, the source of the light were the small yet elegant chandeliers on the ceiling. There's a huge television, on both sides of it were expensive-looking speakers. There were three long leather couches surrounding the tv, a glass coffee table was positioned in the middle. There's also a library at the corner of the room, different kinds of books were stocked in the tall shelves.   


  


Kenma noticed an extravagant king-sized bed, it looked very tempting to sleep on with it's red thick covers. There's also a tiny kitchen, refrigerator, a long table with a lot of books and papers on top of it looking like a study table, and a computer. He was thrown out of his daze when the guy's familiar voice called out for him.   


  


"Oi, kitten!"   


  


Kenma remained quiet, orbs shifted towards the bloody scene that was currently displaying on the screen.   


  


"What're you standing there for? Come join me. Anyways, my clothes does look great on you." He smirked, eyes scanning Kenma from head to toe. The sleeves reached passed his fingertips, his feet were almost galloped by the trousers. The sight was indeed adorable, add the fact that his smooth pale neck and collarbone were visible for the most dangerous predator to see.   


  


Kenma ignored the flirtatious compliment and sat down at the same couch, though he made sure to keep a distance from him. "Your uniform is big, I feel like I'm a small child inside an adult's clothes."   


  


"That's not the only thing big, kitten." He winked.  


  


"Yeah, your ego, too." Kenma retorted, his vision was focused directly at the movie.   


  


The guy sucked in a breath, clenching his chest like he was hurt by his words. He chuckled afterwards, eyes were filled with amusement as he stared at the puddinghead. "So, what's your name?"   


  


"Can I go to my classroom now?"   


  


"Come on," The boy pouted, his index finger unceasingly poked Kenma's tender cheek. A vein popped on Kenma's forehead when the teasing actions didn't stop. "I've been kind to you, why can't you do the same?"   


  


Kenma slapped his hand away, "Kenma Kozume."   


  


An enormous smile made it's way on the unknown boy's handsome face. He scooted closer to the smaller male, his arm snaked behind him and the leather couch and acted like nothing happened when Kenma shot him a glare. "What are you doing, pervert?"   


  


He puffed his cheeks, "I'd much prefer it if you call me Kuroo Tetsurou instead of pervert, kitten."   


  


"And I'd also much prefer it if you call me by my name instead of your lame pet names." Kenma returned.  


  


Kuroo grinned, "Alright, kitten."  


  



	5. Chapter 5

Kenma yawned, stretching his body as he walked back to his classroom. The hallways were completely empty and only his footsteps were heard. He glanced out of the window and saw the dark environment, stars already scattered across the ebony sky.

Kenma have spent hours inside Kuroo's underground room, he's either sleeping or playing online games on his computer. Kuroo kept him inside and told him there's no way he could catch up to the classes because they're about to end. He had no choice but to consider his words and wasted most of his time playing while the other male watched movies. When he knew it's time to end the fun, Kenma told Kuroo that he's finally leaving. But before his departure, Kuroo gave him the room's password if he ever felt like visiting. The puddinghead ignored what he have said and went out, wanting to go home already.

When Kenma reached his classroom, he was expecting it to be locked, but in his surprise, it was open and lights were still lit up. Due to his curiosity he stepped inside and instantly saw Yamaguchi sitting on his proper place, writing something. When the freckled boy heard someone approach, he tore his eyes away from the paper and looked up to see Kenma in an oversized uniform.

"Why are you still here?" Kenma asked, peeking at his work and saw that he was doing someone's homework. They probably bullied and made fun of him again just by the sight of Yamaguchi's additional new bandages on his face.

Yamaguchi sweatdropped, preventing himself from biting his busted lip. A big bruise was prominently displayed on his entire cheek, which probably hurts like hell. "I... I-I'm actually waiting for you, Kenma..."

Kenma knew something happened when Yamaguchi kept avoiding his gaze, and he was intrigued to know. He was sure Tiger and his friends were involved, they were the only ones who could do this extent of beating and hatred to Yamaguchi. And even if Yamaguchi lied to cover Tiger's sins, he could still find out the truth without even lifting a finger. "Tell me what happened, did you already visit Sugawara-san to check your injuries?"

Yamaguchi faintly nodded, tears gathered at the corner of his eyes. He dropped his pen as he started rubbing the tears away, chest pumping up and down as he hiccuped. He couldn't stop crying, he have been keeping the pain all by himself today and this time, there's no choice but to break down and release all of it. "T-tiger... h-he... when you s-suddenly disappeared t-today... he have decided to beat me up because I was s-sticking to you. H-he also rummaged my bag and found your w-wallet, he told me it's h-his and accused me for stealing it..."

Kenma listened to his trembling voice, awkwardly drawing circles on his back, hoping to himself that he could calm him down.

"S-so he had another r-reason to beat me u-up..." Yamaguchi sniffled, sobbing like there's no forever. "I-i'm sorry, Kenma... I couldn't do anything, he also stole your phone inside your b-bag..."

Upon hearing it, Kenma halted for a second as flickers of rage shone in his orbs. He couldn't believe how thick Tiger's face was, he just don't have to take away Yamaguchi's money and wallet, but he also opened someone's private property and stole such an important thing for Kenma. Just thinking about it made Kenma want to go for a killing spree.

"I-it's my fault... I wasn't being c-cautious, if I'm not just weak, m-maybe I were a-a-able to save your phone..." Yamaguchi apologized, sincerely. "D-don't worry... I'll pay you back..."

"Don't bother, I'm fine," The puddinghead monotonously replied, going back to his seat and picked up his bag. He opened it to look for his phone, and Yamaguchi was right, Tiger took it. He breathed in and out, composing himself. He stared at Yamaguchi's crying figure for a second before heading towards the door. "Stop crying, let's go home now. Everything's going to be fine."

Yamaguchi bobbed his head up and down, doing what he was told and packed his things. He wiped away every evidence of his tears and hung his bag behind him, following Kenma. "I-i've heard from the students that one of the Supreme Predators bumped into you. A-are you okay?"

Kenma tilted his head in confusion, taking a glimpse of him before shifting back his sight ahead. "What do you mean?"

"You don't k-know?" Yamaguchi widened his eyes in disbelief, and remembered that he still didn't tell him about some things in their school. He cleared his throat, "Alright, I'll e-explain it to you. In this campus, there's a group of dangerous students. The group consisted of seven members, and no one messes with them. Among the strong students, they're so much stronger. That's why I was worried when I heard that you've encountered one of them."

Kenma recalled the event this morning and was astonished to find out that those childish boys fighting over a simple milk and steaming buns were the most dangerous. They don't seem to be like it, but he immediately understood when he remembered the silent atmosphere earlier, students were quiet because they were afraid of them. He shook his head, "I'm fine, they didn't do anything to me."

"T-they?!" Yamaguchi exclaimed in shock. "You've bumped into them? Seven of them?!"

"No," Kenma groaned, dragging his feet on the ground as he badly wants to go home now. "I don't think so."

Yamaguchi sighed in relief, both of them were getting near to the gate. "I'm glad. I recommend you to stay away from them, they're no good."

"Hn." Kenma nods, stumbling back a little when he was engulfed in a hug once he stepped out of the gate. Yamaguchi stopped behind him, watching the scene unfold.

Yachi pinched Kenma's sides, making him yelp. She broke the hug and flicked his forehead, an annoyed expression was glued on her face. "Why did you took so long, Kenma-kun? I've been waiting here for almost four hours!"

Kenma grumbled, brushing her off as he walked towards the car. He was about to step inside when he heard Yachi's excited squeal. He glanced back to them and saw her embracing Yamaguchi, both of them seemed to be happy. The puddinghead observed their interaction, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"It's really you, Yama!" Yachi exclaimed, her hug tightened. "It's been years, I missed you!"

Yamaguchi chuckled, patting her back. He gently pushed her away from him and ruffled her blond hair. "H-hello, Yachi. I never thought we'd meet here. How are you?"

Yachi grinned, "I'm fine. I'm Kenma-kun's maid, Kiyoko-san is working with me."

"Wow, really?" Yamaguchi's eyes seemed to twinkle, staring at Kenma for a brief moment before focusing back at her. "That's g-great! What a small world, I'm his classmate."

Yachi squeaked, "For real?! How about you visit us sometimes? Kenma-kun, is he allowed to visit your house?"

"Yeah." Kenma deadpanned.

"That's good to hear!" Yachi clapped her hands in joy. "Kiyoko-san would be happy to see you again, Yama. Set aside that, are you still together with Tsukishima?"

Pink dusted his freckled cheeks, averting his eyes from her and nodded. "Yes, we're still together."

"Ah, what an amazing love!" Yachi dreamily sighed, giggling to herself. And then her attention was focused on his face, sadness was visible in her eyes as she engulfed him in another embrace. "You don't deserve this, Yama. Who did this to you? I'll avenge you! That salty lover of yours would definitely flip over in rage if he discovered this."

Yamaguchi blinked his upcoming tears away, chuckling softly. "That's why let's keep it a secret from him, I don't want him to worry now that next week's his quarter exams."

Yachi hummed, "Sure, I got you, Yama. Just tell me who did this to you, and I'll beat the duck out of him."

The taller male laughed, breaking off their hug. "I'm fine."

"You're not clearly fine, Yama!"

"Everything's going to be fine," Kenma interfered, shiftlessly leaning on the backseat, the window was rolled down. He gazed at them, "Trust me. But for now, I wanna go home."

After a bunch of exchanged words, the three of them have decided to have dinner at a famous fastfood. Yamaguchi was protesting at first, but in the end, he gave up knowing that Yachi won't stop pestering him if he didn't take the offer. Yachi and Yamaguchi caught up things over these past few years, while Kenma remained unresponsive. When they were finished eating, Yachi drove the freckled boy back to his house and bid him goodbye.

Soon enough, Kenma and Yachi arrived home. Yachi confronted him if he was also getting the same treatment Yamaguchi had, but he slothfully declined her inquiry. Kiyoko questioned him about his uniform and why it was suddenly larger in size, he explained it to her that a classmate of his let him borrow his extra uniform after getting his soaked with milk. Both women bought the excuse, and let him have his refreshing bath afterwards. It was late at night, and the light at Kenma's residence were finally turned off. As usual, the puddinghead spent his time playing games on his computer.

—

Kenma opened the classroom's sliding door with Yamaguchi standing behind him. The freckled boy began to wait for him outside the gate, and they both entered the school together. Yachi bid them goodbye and told them that she'll be waiting at the same place and time when the classes are over. It's a new day, and Yamaguchi could feel the evil aura coming out of their classroom. The two of them knew something bad was about to happen. 

Just as Kenma stepped inside the room, a bucket of cold water was poured over his head. He froze in shock while Yamaguchi gasped in terror, their classmates started making fun of him and took pictures. Standing on top the table next to Kenma was one of Tiger's friends, he was the one holding the bucket and did the crime. 

"That's lame!" 

"Man, look at his face, he's definitely scared!"

"Coming to school with the fag, isn't he one, too?" 

"Oh man, what an easy target."

"Poor bitches, they're too weak for us." 

"Hey, new kid." Tiger greeted with a smirk, gaining Kenma's attention. He was sitting above the teacher's table, waving Kenma's phone in the air. "Looking for this?"

Kenma's face was still blank as droplets of water trickled down from his head. "Give me my phone back, and also Yamaguchi's wallet."

Yamaguchi tried to stop Kenma from talking back but he was too late, he knew this conversation isn't going to be good. He held Kenma's arm to leave, but to his surprise, the smaller male didn't even budge. Tiger cackled, joining their classmates' mocking laughters. "Your phone? That cut-sleeve's wallet? There were never yours, those things are mine. You stole it from me, that's why it's time to punish you."

"Kenma, let's g-go." Yamaguchi shakily whispered, tugging his uniform. 

Yet Kenma remained unbothered on his spot, seemingly calm and peaceful. He innerly exhaled, and replied: "Please, give it back."

Tiger scowled, standing up from the table and shot Kenma a glare. "Who do you think I am? What? Are you afraid now that's why you're starting to beg? You stole! And in this school, students can do anything to those puny culprits who dare commit crimes! Now tell me, what should we do to you and that faggot?" 

"Anything?" Kenma's voice was suddenly filled with malice, which sent chills in everyone's spines. They couldn't point it out, but Kenma's demeanor changed in a blink of an eye. 

Within a second, Kenma kicked over the table near him. The student holding the bucket on top of it fell on the floor, head first. Hearing the loud crack, Kenma's classmates cringed with the terrifying sound. They were all stunned with his action to the point that they couldn't even move a single muscle. Yamaguchi shrieked in horror when blood began to seep out from the student's head, the crimson substance covered the floor. 

Kenma stared at Tiger's stupefied face, his eyes glinted with malevolence. He picked up the bucket stained with his classmate's blood, "You know, I really hate violence. It cost me a lot of energy. But when I'm totally mad, I brush off that thought and push myself to the brim just to see my victim gasping for life."

"You!" Tiger was cut off from his daze and pointed a finger at him. "What if you killed hi–"

"Shut the fuck up," Kenma mumbled, throwing the bucket right at his face. Tiger stumbled back at the teacher's table with the great impact, pain shot through his entire head. There's no time for him to recover when Kenma sprinted towards him, punching his cheek. 

Tiger's vision spinned, his attempt to hit Kenma terribly failed when the puddinghead swiftly avoided it. A second after, Kenma gripped his collar and slammed his head against the blackboard multiple times. "Do you know why I was transferred here?"

Everyone watched the scene, shivers ran down their bodies as they witness how Kenma ruthlessly bang Tiger's head on the board. Their stomach churned when the scent of blood lingered in the air, they couldn't believe that a mere prey could manhandle the dangerous predator such as Tiger. All of them stood up, forcing themselves to gang up on Kenma to defeat him. Yamaguchi trembled at the door, his mind was blank as he looked at Kenma in disbelief. 

"I was bullied back in my previous school," Kenma added, dropping Tiger's limp body on the ground. He kicked him on the stomach, watching in delight as he coughed up blood. "Everyone hated me, even the teachers don't like me. But do you know what I did? I beat the crap out of them, I almost killed all of them. Too bad, isn't it?" 

Once they heard Kenma's words, every each one of them were silenced. That was somewhat familiar, they knew they've heard it before. But where? 

"And you think you could scare me like that?" Kenma expressionlessly asked, stomping at his body. "Do you want to have a death wish? Do you even know who I am?" 

Kenma stopped from his actions, and picked up his phone. He released a loud sigh, coming back to Tiger's unmoving body. He was still on his senses, though he couldn't move his body, he was paralyzed because of the tremendous pain. The puddinghead pulled open the delinquent's mouth, putting the device inside. Tiger widened his eyes in fear, rapidly shaking his head. Kenma coldly chuckled, stomping on his mouth again. Tiger's bloodcurdling muffled screams were heard inside the classroom, which brought terror to everyone. "You liked the phone, right? Then eat it."

"Oh my god, don't tell me..." One of the frightened students spoke in a hush tone, remembering something. His classmates looked at him, confused. "Don't tell me... that he's the Nekoma's notorious Demon Cat!"

"What?!" 

"What do you mean?" 

"He's that psychopath?!" 

"Oh fuck."

Yamaguchi's eyes extended in size, gazing at the empty bloody face of Kenma, flabbergasted. The freckled boy's face was drained from color, not believing any of the situation. So, Kenma Kozume was the Demon Cat from Nekoma? How couldn't he know from the first place? If you simply look at it, the Demon Cat was at the same level of the Supreme Predators, or even stronger! He could easily wipe out the whole classroom if he wants to. Witnessing how Kenma brutally flip over Tiger's body, Yamaguchi knew his upcoming move, and he forced himself not to vomit. 

"If you ever survive from this," Kenma said, stepping a foot on Tiger's back and gripped both of his arms. Tears endlessly flowed from the delinquent's eyes, scared for his life. Kenma devilishly smirked, golden cat-like eyes shone with mischief. "You better apologize to me and Yamaguchi." 

After speaking, Kenma strongly pulled Tiger's arms until the nasty sound of bones snapping was heard. Shivers ran down everyone's spines, clearly knowing that they've made the biggest mistake of their lives. Kenma chuckled, letting go of Tiger's arms and threw him across the room, creating an ear-piercing thud. 

"Ah," The puddinghead dragged, wiping away the sprayed blood on his face with his blood-covered hands. The crimson wasn't removed, but it was only sprawled over his pale skin. He smiled, though it didn't reached his glinting sharp eyes. "Don't expect that you guys could get away with this, safe and unharmed. Remember, I can do anything to those culprits who dare bully me. Then, what should be this class' punishment?" 


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, hey, hey!" An owl-looking boy joyfully exclaimed, pushing open the underground room's metal door. Once he entered, it was closed in an instant. "Have you heard about the hot topic going around the campus?"

The Supreme Predators, who were too occupied lazing around the extravagant and elegant room, stared at him. Hinata and Kageyama were fighting over a giant pillow on the king-sized bed, they were almost about to strangle each other. Akaashi was wearing an apron, making something to eat at the small kitchen. Lev was sitting on the swivel chair with Yaku on his lap, both of them were watching a couple of kiddy cartoons. Kuroo was leaning back on the long leather couch, a gruesome action movie was currently playing on the huge screen. When they heard their comrade's voice, they paused what they were doing and gave him their attention.

"What do you mean, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi softly asked, turning off the stove and approached him.

Bokuto engulfed him in a hug, poking out his tongue to the rest of the group when they cringed at the sight. "What?! You guys don't know?! How could you not?! Someone just wiped out the first class!"

Hinata gasped, tightening his hold on the pillow when Kageyama tried to steal it away while he's getting distracted. "The first class? You mean, the first class filled with strong predators?"

"It's wiped out?" Lev questioned, astonishment was imprinted on his handsome face. "How did that happen? Yaku-san and I once fought with that section, and I admit, they're kind of difficult to deal with."

"Are you even sure what you're saying to us is true, man?" Yaku asked.

Bokuto frowned, "Of course, the news was rapidly spreading around the school. I'm quite shock you still haven't heard of it. The head of the first class is in a very critical condition, there's a big possibility that he'd die."

Kageyama's dark blue orbs shone with amazement, "If I wasn't mistaken, the head was called Tiger, right? He's one of us, what kind of monster did he messed with to have himself in a death bed?"

Bokuto pursed his lips, thinking about something. "Oh, oh, oh! You guys remember the boy Hinata had bumped into?"

"Boy? What happened? We're outdated!" Yaku exclaimed.

"Yes, I remember him." Hinata tilted his head, recalling the incident that took place just yesterday. "What about him? Don't tell me, he's the one responsible for the first class' downfall?"

"Yesterday, you and Lev were left behind in the cafeteria. While we're going back to our classrooms, Hinata crashed into someone and poured Kageyama's carton of milk on him." Akaashi explained to the puzzled Yaku once he pulled away from Bokuto. "To be honest, he's kind of weird. He never stood up from the wet floor as if he wants to sleep right away."

"Indeed, weird." Lev mumbled.

"Yes, he's the one!" Bokuto enthusiastically shouted, confirming Hinata's question. "He's the one who beat them into a pulp, I've also heard that he made Tiger eat a phone, and broke his bones."

Hinata sweatdropped, "I think I just bumped into a very dangerous person, I'm getting a little nervous."

"Boke, Hinata boke!" Kageyama insulted, he tried to grab the other male's orange hair but the tangerine immediately ducked to avoid his attempt. "Maybe you're the reason that guy did that! He's angry at you for crashing into him and spilling my drinking milk on him!"

"It's your fault, Bakageyama! If you just didn't steal my steaming buns, I wouldn't have run away!" Hinata puffed his cheeks.

"Then, what if he comes after Hinata and Kageyama?" Lev asked, curiously.

Yaku slapped the russian's arm, and glared at him. "That wouldn't happen, the boy would totally lose his life if he ever tried to do that."

"I think not," Akaashi interjected. "Most of the students in the first class were like us, but they were easily exterminated. It won't be impossible for him to take over the group and the entire school."

"He's that strong?" Bokuto blinked his eyes in bewilderment.

"That's right, he's terribly strong." Kuroo, who was silent from the start, have decided to speak. His lips formed into a devilish smirk, "Kenma Kozume, originally from Nekoma High. His records were somewhat kept in private, but everyone knew the reason why a lot of people feared him. Beating up a total of fifteen teachers, breaking the bones of sixty-one students, and putting three police officers in a coma."

"What?!" Everyone widened their eyes upon hearing Kuroo's words.

"Not just that, but he's the one behind the rebel gangs' disappearance. It was said that when he was bailed out of jail, a couple of gangs made fun of him not knowing that they're having their deathwishes." Kuroo added, he seemed to be proud while telling them facts about Kenma. "Everything that he have done were hidden from public with the help of his mother's connections. He's the son of a famous CEO overseas."

"He... h-he's _the_ Demon Cat?!" Hinata realized.

"Yep." Kuroo nodded.

"But bro, how did you know about all of that?" Bokuto asked. "I thought everything about him was private."

Kuroo shot him a menacing glance, before going back to the movie. "Who do you think I am?"

Unknowingly, all of them felt the temperature drop when they heard the male's malicious voice. The tension was lifted up from the atmosphere when Kuroo laughed.

"Why don't we pay him a visit after his another macabre rampage?" He suggested.

—

"What?! The Demon Cat is in this school?" 

"Yeah, man. He almost killed Tiger and the whole class."

"Oh fuck, why does every dangerous people come to this school? It was like they're here to cause havoc knowing that violence is legal here." 

"Have you heard it too?" 

"Let's just stay away from the Demon Cat and the Supreme Predators, you'll be doomed if ever you make them angry." 

"The Demon Cat and the Supreme Predators? Are you kidding me? They're both strong! I don't know, but they're one hell of a danger, we must avoid them at all cost!"

Yamaguchi sighed, rubbing his throbbing forehead as he walked passed the gossiping students on the hallway. His face was ghastly pale after witnessing such horrifying scene, it was like the actual devil taking his victims' lives without any hardships. After watching how Kenma brutally drive their classmates into unconsciousness, Yamaguchi finally came to his senses and uncontrollably sobbed in fear. Fortunately, the room on both sides of their classroom heard the commotion and went out to see the problem. They were absolutely petrified to see a prey crying his eyes out right at the classroom's door as he seemed to stare at someone inside. Curiosity brought the best of them and peeked, and that to be said, they knew that the mighty first class has fallen to the hands of a monster. 

Yamaguchi wouldn't forget the nightmarish reality. Kenma Kozume, the only one guy who was kind to him, is the infamous Demon Cat. He's totally shocked from the start, but as time passed by, the information gradually sunk into his mind. Another beast had come out from the deepest part of hell, and was ready to conquer the entire school and the Supreme Predators. 

Exhaling an exhausted breath, he was rather glad that the rest of the class were sent to the school's private hospital to be taken care of. Since violence is legal in the place, the school had built a five-storey hospital building just for the injured students. And today, Yamaguchi was sure that the said place will be busy for the meanwhile trying to save his evil classmates' endangered lives. 

Yamaguchi shook his head, discarding the negative thoughts crawling up towards his mind. For now, he needs to go to the infirmary to check Kenma. Classes were temporarily cancelled because of the incident, and the students took their time to talk about what had happened. He came from the canteen to buy a couple of canned drinks and breads for Kenma, he's sure that he needs them after wiping out an entire class. 

"Hey, you, fag!" Someone called, gaining everyone's attention to the caller. 

Yamaguchi flinched upon hearing the stingy name, stopping from his strides and nervously looked down to his feet. He made sure to keep low, but it turns out that he failed to hide his presence. He heard several angry footsteps towards him, and he's starting to be afraid. 

"Aren't you a student at first class?" The same voice asked, perking the audience's interest. Now that he said it, it's actually true. They've recognized this boy as the first class' disgrace; weak, timid, powerless, and gay. So a lot of them didn't bother to look at him, they'd only notice him if they want someone to vent their anger on.

Yamaguchi held the foods from the canteen with sweaty hands, "Y-yes..."

"How come you're conscious and fine?! Aren't you suppose to be laying on your own death bed?!" The student barked. 

One student ran up to him, refraining the boy from hitting Yamaguchi. He clicked his tongue, "You are stupid! Don't you know? This guy right here is the reason behind the Demon Cat's wrath! If you even dare lay a finger on him, I believe that the Demon Cat won't give mercy and kill you!" 

Everyone stood in disbelief, looking at Yamaguchi's frail figure. They had no idea that a lowly prey would be protected by one of the most dangerous predator. If that's the case, they should better avoid bullying him if they still value their lives. The student that was about to punch Yamaguchi took a step back, staring at him with so much fear. Some of the students snickered, watching them as he repeatedly bowed and apologized to him. 

Yamaguchi felt really awkward, he never had someone apologizing to him this crazy. And everyone's eyes looked to be different than before, no more disgust and hatred, but it was exchanged with caution and alertness. Knowing that Yamaguchi was under the Demon Cat's protection, no one will ever try to hurt him anymore. He released a dry laugh, scratching his cheek. "I-it's okay, it's okay."

Feeling blessed for escaping his death, the student ran away from the area, fast. The rest of the students along the hallway made sure to keep a good distance from him, and discussed in hushed voices. Yamaguchi released a breath of relief, he's absolutely glad about the change of situation. The freckled-boy disregarded the other's strange stares and resumed to move his feet towards the school's clinic. He wasn't even talking his third step when he felt a strong arm wrapping around his neck. He automatically froze, totally horrified. Everyone around him zipped their noisy mouths, Yamaguchi couldn't even hear their breaths. He could clearly hear a pin drop because of the dead silence covering the atmosphere. 

"Tadashi Yamaguchi of the popular first class," An achingly deep and husky voice called out his name next to his ear. Shivers of fear crawled up to his skin. "Where's the kitten?" 

Recognizing the voice, he already knew who it was. Just thinking about it made Yamaguchi want to pee on his trousers, it's terribly menacing! This guy is the reason for everyone's silence, because there's no soul who doesn't fear him. 

Speaking in a shaky and feeble tone, Yamaguchi had managed to prevent himself from passing out. "K-k-kitten? You... y-you mean... Kenma?" 

"Correct." Kuroo confirmed, letting go of the shorter male's trembling body and shoved his hands inside his pockets. "Where is Kenma the kitten?" 

Yamaguchi carefully averted his eyes behind Kuroo, and suddenly felt doomed when he saw the seven Supreme Predators present on the same time and place. It was akin to kings gathering up to roam around their territories. They were all handsome and strong, aren't they born to be this perfect? 

"C-clinic..." 

"Are you heading there, too?" Kuroo asked, wearing his infamous smirk. 

Yamaguchi timidly bobbed his head up and down, "Y-y-yes..."

"We're coming with you!" Bokuto excitedly shouted.

  
"He's right, we're going with you." Kuroo stated.

—

  
"Mom, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm completely fine and alive?" Kenma rolled his eyes, holding Yachi's phone against his ear. "I was the one to kick their ass, mom."

Kenma's mother wailed on the other line, "Yes, but! You're in a clinic! Why would people visit clinic, if they aren't hurt?! Now tell me, where does it hurt? I'm now booking a flight to Japan, Kozume Kenma!"

"Mom!" The boy shouted, "I'm damned fine! Cancel the flight, there's nothing serious. I only have bruised knuckles, stop overreacting."

She sighed, "Fine, fine. Is there anything that you need? Call me when anything happens, I'll immediately pick up."

"Allowance." Kenma responded. "I've wasted my money on their hospital bills."

His mother chuckled, "Coming right up, son. Take care, I love you."

"Likewise, mom. Thank you." Kenma bid their goodbyes and eventually hung up.

His golden cat-like eyes saw the stunned Yachi and Sugawara, and dismissed their reactions. Kenma sat up from his laying position on the bed as he glanced down to his bandaged knuckles, small dots of blood soaked the white cloth. He handed back Yachi's phone to her, and said his thanks.

"So... is this what you mean when you asked me if I made a background check on you?" Yachi slowly questioned, sitting on the stool next to him.

"Yeah."

"It's quite a shock, to be honest. The Demon Cat is a legend around the city, you know." She chuckled.

"Hmn."

"Does it still hurts, Kenma-kun?" Sugawara asked.

Kenma shook his head, "It's okay now."

"That's good, that's good."

"Did you bring me another set of clothes? This uniform reeks of blood." The puddinghead complained.

Yachi and Sugawara tried to surpress their shivers as they looked at the said uniform. Yachi nodded, picking up the paperbag from the floor and brought out a simple pair of shirt and sweatpants. Kenma wasn't picky when it comes to these things and nodded in satisfaction. He lazily removed his blazer and ignored Yachi's blushing face. Kenma was in the process of loosening his necktie when the clinic's sliding door opened.

Kenma, Yachi, and Sugawara looked at the entrance and saw a group of young men standing there. Kenma saw Yamaguchi talking to an orange-haired boy, and would often laugh. It's good to see him making friends. But when he examined the other boys' faces, he deadpanned.

Staring at Kuroo's smiling face, Kenma groaned. "You again?"


End file.
